Señales
by pitufarm
Summary: Emmett y Bella son dos personas que no se conocen pero con vidas muy parecidas. La noche que se ven por primera vez marcará su vida para siempre.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola chicas,**

**Os traigo una nueva historia un poco diferente con los personajes que no suelen estar emparejados normalmente. Solo espero que os guste**

**Los personajes son originales de Stephanie Meyer y la historia mia. **

**La historia está registrada anti plagio. **

**Espero que os guste. Os dejo con el prefacio y el capitulo 1**

**Las actus serán los miercoles por la tarde noche**

**Besitos**

**PREFACIO**

-¿Te arrepientes? – le susurró a su lado

Estaban en Central Park, sentados en un banco. Se notaba en el clima la próxima llegada del verano. El sol bañaba con sus calor a las cientos de personas que jugaban allí con sus hijos ajenos a lo que les pasaba a ellos dos.

Bella lo miró. Esos ojos azules en los que podía perderse durante horas, con un brillo especial que le calentaba el corazón y que le hacían recordar demasiados momentos de esa noche. La luz de la discoteca, los olores, la música, sus besos.

Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio dibujada en él su misma sonrisa, con esos hoyuelos que, aunque le costaría muchísimo reconocer, había soñado muchas veces desde entonces, y ahora los vería cada día el resto de su vida

"El resto de su vida" se repitió así misma. Y entonces lo tuvo claro. Si por alguna circunstancia en esos meses había tenido una duda de si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. En ese momento todas ellas se disiparon.

-No me arrepiento de nada – contesto en un leve susurro y dejando caer otra lágrima por su mejilla.

**CAPITULO 1: NADA MAS IMPORTA**

(Canción: Nothing Esle Matters – Metallica)

TAN CERCA NO IMPORTA CUAN LEJOS, NO SERIA MUCHO MAS DEL CORAZON  
POR SIEMPRE CONFIANDO EN QUIENES SOMOS, Y NADA MAS IMPORTA  
NUNCA ME ABRI A MI MISMO DE ESTA MANERA, LA VIDA ES NUESTRA Y LA VIVIMOS A NUESTRA MANERA  
TODAS ESAS PALABRAS SIMPLEMENTE NO LAS DIJE, Y NADA MAS IMPORTA  
BUSQUE CONFIANZA Y LA ENCONTRE EN TI, CADA DIA PARA NOSOTROS ALGO NUEVO  
LA MENTE ABIERTA PARA UNA MIRADA DIFERENTE, Y NADA MAS IMPORTA  
NUNCA IMPORTO POR LO QUE HACIAN, NUNCA IMPORTO POR LO QUE SABIAN  
PERO LO SE, TAN CERCA NO IMPORTA CUAN LEJOS...  
NO SERIA MUCHO MAS DEL CORAZON, POR SIEMPRE CONFIANDO EN QUIENES SOMOS  
Y NADA MAS IMPORTA  
NUNCA IMPORTO POR LO QUE HACIAN, NUNCA IMPORTO POR LO QUE SABIAN  
PERO LO SE, NUNCA ME ABRI A MI MISMO DE ESTA MANERA  
LA VIDA ES NUESTRA Y LA VIVIMOS A NUESTRA MANERA, TODAS ESAS PALABRAS SIMPLEMENTE NO LAS DIJE  
Y NADA MAS IMPORTA  
BUSQUE CONFIANZA Y LA ENCONTRE EN TI, CADA DIA PARA NOSOTROS ALGO NUEVO  
LA MENTE ABIERTA PARA UNA MIRADA DIFERENTE, Y NADA MAS IMPORTA  
NUNCA IMPORO LAS COSAS QUE DECIAN, NUNCA IMPORTARON LOS JUEGOS QUE JUGARON  
NUNCA ME IMPORTO LO QUE ELLOS HACIAN, NUNCA ME IMPORTO LO QUE ELLOS SABIAN  
Y LO SE.

-¿Cómo puedes escuchar esta música? es deprimente

-¿Deprimente? ¿Te estás escuchando hermanita?¡Tu adorabas esta música! Escucho esta música porque llevo toda la vida escuchándotela a ti – Bella fue a cambiar la emisora cuando Alice le dio un manotazo – Es mi coche y se escucha lo que yo pongo – sin retirar la vista de la carretera mostro su sonrisa mas triunfal

-¿Qué malo tiene la música de hoy en día, es alegre, divertida y se puede bailar? – Alice no pudo evitar reír al ver a su hermana bailando en el asiento del copiloto – Además todo es mentira, no existe la confianza, no se puede confiar en nadie, el amor no existe, solo es un arma en manos de las personas que te ayudan a destruirte.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo Bella? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya? ¿2 años?

-y medio – completó Bella cabizbaja

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que olvides a ese tío. No se mereces tus recuerdos y ya es hora de que tú rehagas tu vida. No puedes estar toda la vida sola hermanita.

-Mira quién va a hablar. "Mi trabajo es lo mas importante y no tengo tiempo para hacer vida social" – Bella habló gesticulando e imitando la voz de su hermana.

-Ja, ja, ja. Mírala que graciosa ella. Ahora en serio Bella, no puedes estar toda la vida sola porque un tío te la jugase

-¿Me la jugase? – Bella no pudo evitar levantar la voz sobresaltada por la falta de sensibilidad de su hermana. Alice había estado con ella cuando todo paso y nadie mejor que su hermana sabia como lo había pasado – Me dejó, estábamos prometidos y no solo me dejó. ¡Estaba con otra! Me engañó, ¿como quieres que vuelva a confiar alguna vez en alguien?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió en sus manos unas gotas del líquido salado. Alice se arrepintió al momento de lo que hizo y se golpeó mentalmente por haber sido tan insensible. Realmente pensaba que su hermana necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le hiciese olvidar lo que Alec le hizo pero esa sin duda no había sido la forma correcta de hacerlo.

-Lo siento Bells. No me había dado cuenta. Solo es que estoy cansada de verte sola y triste. Aun te escucho hablar de él en sueños. Sé que guardas una foto de vosotros dos en tu libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

Bella no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante las palabras de su hermana. Pensaba que todo lo había ocultado bastante bien. Tenía sueños pero las pesadillas habían cesado y no sabía que hablaba en sueños. Pero le había sido imposible deshacerse de todo. Aunque los recuerdos solo le hacían más daños, precisamente esos recuerdos eran lo único que le hacía sentirse vivía fuera de su trabajo, le dolía, lo sentía y eso le hacía ver que seguía viva.

Cuando empezó a salir con Alec pensó que no podía haberle pasado nada mejor. Era un chico cuatro años mayor que ella. Se conocieron en La Toscana mientras ella visitaba a sus padres durante las vacaciones de verano de la universidad. Fue una relación de verano, Dos meses inolvidables, donde le enseñó a besar, a acariciar, a hacer el amor, a amar. Le costó lo inimaginable separarse de él.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevó cuando al reiniciar sus clases descubrió que era su profesor en una de sus clases optativas, estilismo de casas y negocios. Tuvieron que estar durante los cuatro meses que duró la asignatura comportándose como alumna y profesor, resistiendo las tentaciones, contando los días.

El día que terminó el cuatrimestre, Alec le pidió salir y estuvieron juntos casi cuatro años, el último de ellos separados. Él tuvo que volver a La Toscana por trabajo y habían mantenido la relación ha distancia, ese era el último año de Bella y después de terminar los estudios, ella tenía pensado volver a Italia para reencontrarse con él. Y así lo hizo, pero sin duda lo que encontró no era para nada lo que se esperaba. Descubrió a Alec con otra chica.

Bella sacudió la cabeza cuando los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron a su cabeza. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Alice había reanudado la marcha. Había veces que se sumía tanto en sus pensamientos que perdía la noción del tiempo.

_-¿Qué os ha parecido la canción? Sin duda todo un clásico que no puede quedar en el olvido, Nothing Else Mathers de Scorpions. Ahora os dejamos con otro tema, algo más movido y actual _

-Dios mio que voz! – suspiró Alice después de escuchar la voz del presentador del programa de su emisora favorita – lo que daría por escuchar esa voz susurrándome al oído que me quiere – Bella no pudo evitar mirar a su hermana frunciendo el ceño. ¿Su hermana hablando de amor? Sin duda estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Le había conocido varios chicos a su hermana, pero ninguno dentro de la categoría novio y mucho menos amor. Alice vivía solo por y para su trabajo -¿Qué pasa? – Alice que estaba concentrada en la carretera y en la radio, no se había dado cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando su hermana.

-¿te estás escuchando a ti misma? – Bella hablaba casi sin poder contener la risa – ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que estas enamorada de una voz en una radio?

-¿Pero tu has escuchado esa voz Bella? Susurrante, ronca, varonil,… Dios! Me tiembla el cuerpo solo de pensar escuchar esa voz cerca de mi oído. No te puede imaginar lo que provoca cuando tengo puesto los auriculares en la cama.

Bella tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para apagar una sonora carcajada que salía de sus labios. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Realmente ni se había fijado en la voz del interlocutor, estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que a su alrededor no existía nada mas.

-De verdad peque, después dices que yo necesito salir. ¿Te has visto a ti misma? Creo que deberías aplicarte el cuento y conocer más chicos de verdad y no voces en una radio.

-Hola Angie, ¿hay algo nuevo?

Cuando Bella volvió de Italia, después de pasar unos meses en casa de sus padres sin tener contacto con el mundo, decidió montar su propio negocio. Le pidió ayuda a sus padres, y se asoció con una de sus mejores amigas. De eso hacia algo más de un año y poco a poco había conseguido hacerse un hueco en la Alta sociedad de Nueva York.

-Ha llamado una señora. Me ha dicho que le gustaría que vieras su local y le hicieras un proyecto. Le han hablado muy bien de ti.

-Bien, llámala y dile que mañana a las ocho y media de la mañana si le viene bien, nos vemos en la puerta de su local. Pídele la dirección y me la mandas a mi correo en cuanto la tengas. ¿Esta Rose?

-Sí, está en su despacho aunque hoy se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo – Bella no pudo evitar reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Royce? – Ángela asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa – Gracias Angie. Por cierto, dale besos a Ben de mi parte cuando lo veas y a ver si organizamos una noche de chicas, últimamente nos vemos poco y necesitamos salir.

-Dalo por hecho Bella. Consultaré mi agenda y la tuya – ninguna de las dos pudo evitar sonreír. Se conocían de la universidad. Ambas habían estudiado lo mismo y además de su amiga y secretaria también se apoyaba en ella cuando necesitaba ayuda en algún proyecto.

-¿Se puede? – aunque intentaba guardar la sonrisa le era imposible. Bella conocía muy bien a Rose y sabia de su carácter y sobretodo cuando se refería a Royce, su ex, el chico con el que llevaba desde la universidad. Cuando Rose se giró no le paso desapercibida la sonrisa de Bella y frunció el ceño mientras asentía

- ¿Ángela? – Bella asintió sonriendo haciendo que Rose bufara.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-El muy gilipollas ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere las dos mascaras de Carnaval que compramos en Venecia. ¡Y un cuerno! Eso fue un capricho mío y no pienso dárselo, ya le he dado demasiadas cosas. Le he dicho que si quiere algo que se atreva a ir por allí. Pero que no estoy seguro que cuando salga pueda reproducirse algún día. Rambo no lo aprecia demasiado.

Sin poder evitarlo Bella se echó a reír. Rambo, un Rottweiler, era lo primero que había comprando Rose cuando se separó de Royce para que le hiciese compañía en la enorme casa que tenía para ella sola. Aunque Bella realmente había días que no sabía quien daba más miedo de los dos si el perro o la propia Rose.

-¿Y tú no te rías? – Rose al final se vio contagiada por la risa de Bella de manera involuntaria – es que todos los tíos tienen que ser unos cerdos, no se salva ni uno – Bella le dio la razón asintiendo.

-Eso mismo venia yo hablando con Alice cuando me ha dejado aquí en la oficina. Está obsesionada con un tío que sale en la radio en un programa de música. Dice que está enamorada de ese tío por su voz.

-La pobre aun sigue creyendo que el amor existe y que algún día encontrará a su príncipe azul – Ambas suspiraron y vinieron a sus mentes flashes rápidos de sus relaciones – En fin.

-¿Va todo bien por aquí?

-Si todo perfecto, los pagos están al día y la caja está en positivo. Podemos decir que vamos viento en popa – Rose había estudiado económicas y cuando Bella le propuso ser la que llevase la parte financiera y administrativa del negocio no pudo rechazarlo. Su propia empresa y además trabajando de lo que más le gustaba - ¿Qué haces hoy? ¿Tienes planes?

-He quedado con mi bañera y con el señor Fitzwilliam Darcy para pasar un rato tranquilo. Después una ensalada y me acostaré temprano. – Rose no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Otra vez Orgullo y Prejuicio? – Bella se encogió de hombros – no crees en el amor pero tienes como novela favorita una comedia romántica que te sabes de memoria.

-Soy mujer de costumbres Rose, ya me conoces, al menos se que un hombre en esta vida me será fiel – las dos se sumieron en un silencio durante unos segundo donde nuevos recuerdos acudían a sus mentes. Las dos lo habían pasado mal en el futuro y era muy normal que estando juntas acabasen hablando de chicos y tuviesen esos lapsus mentales.

-¿Tienes como volver a casa?

-Sí, hoy me he venido en la moto – Bella sonrió al pronunciar esas palabras. Ese era uno de sus vicios. La velocidad. No lo cambiaba por nada del mundo.

Aun cuando volvía a casa, se le hacía raro encontrarla vacía. Aunque Alice vivía con ella pero su pequeña hermana era una esclava del trabajo. Y después de trabajar durante el día en la clínica se pasaba por el hospital para echar una mano en el ala de pediatría que siempre solía estar muy concurrida e incluso en días como el de hoy, sustituía a alguno de los internos y ella hacía la guardia.

El olor a chocolate y almizcle inundó sus fosas nasales cuando entró en el salón. Le encantaban los olores excesivamente dulces, esos que se adhieren a la ropa solo por estar allí. Sobre la mesita donde acostumbraba a dejar las llaves, el móvil y el casco, el contestador parpadeaba

-"Hola mis niñas soy mamá, solo quería saber cómo estabais. Hace unos días que no hablo con vosotras y sabéis que aunque estemos a muchos kilómetros me gusta estar pendiente de vosotros. Llamadme. Un beso. Os queremos"

Bella sonrió al escuchar la voz de su madre y no pudo evitar emocionarse ligeramente. Quería con locura a sus padres y los echaba mucho de menos pero Italia no era un lugar para ella, allí solo los tenía a ellos, en Nueva York lo tenía todo. Había pasado en La Toscana, cinco años, había aprendido italiano y se había sacado allí el bachillerato, teniendo que dejar a sus amigos en Estados Unidos. Fue una decisión difícil al principio pero cuando le concedieron la beca para estudiar en Columbia no se lo pensó mucho y decidió volver a casa, aunque eso implicara separarse de sus padres.

-"Bells soy Angie, aunque te lo he enviado a tu correo pero te llamo para confirmártelo. La Sra. Cullen está de acuerdo en que os veáis mañana a las ocho y media en el local. Te he enviado la dirección a tu correo. Por cierto, este viernes tenemos la agenda libre. Noche de chicas, Rose ya lo sabe. Un beso. Hasta mañana Bells"

El mensaje de Ángela apartó de su cabeza los resquicios de tristeza y la hizo sonreír. Cada día estaba más contenta de tenerla a su lado y no descartaba si la cosa seguía prosperando ofrecerle un puesto de mayor responsabilidad en poco tiempo.

Cuando el pequeño aparato le confirmo que no había más mensaje entro en su cuarto de baño para preparar la bañera. Mientras se llenaba comenzó su rutina. Fue a la cocina y abrió una botella de su vino favorito y se lo sirvió en una copa, se desnudó en dormitorio y dejo la ropa perfectamente recogida en su vestidor. Cogió su ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio y encendió una a una las velas que estaban colocadas en el baño. Cuando terminó la bañera estaba en su punto perfecto. Era un ritual que repetía demasiadas veces y lo tenía todo calculado.

Ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona muy ordenada. Le gustaba llevar perfecto control de todo y que sus cosas estuviesen siempre en el mismo sitio. Todo tenía su lugar en la casa. Más de una vez había discutido con Alice porque había dejado su estetoscopio sobre la mesa del comedor o la bata colgada en alguna de las sillas de la cocina.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando leyó otra de las barbaridades de Lydia Bennett, la hermana de Elizabeth, en una de sus salidas de caza a uno de los oficiales de Meryton.

Se había quedado tan sumergida de nuevo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el reloj había dado las doce, de que el agua se había enfriado y el vino calentado. Salió de la bañera, liando una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se peino el pelo haciéndose una trenza para evitar que se le enredara.

A sus oídos, débilmente llegó el sonido de una canción. Se sorprendió porque no esperaba que nadie estuviese en la casa.

-¿Alice? – Preguntó mientras iba andando hacía la habitación de su hermana. El sonido de la música iba incrementándose según se acercaba a ella - ¿Alice? Volvió a repetir, ya preocupada por la falta de respuesta de su hermana. Cuando llegó a su puerta casi cae de espaldas al abrirse esta de pronto a la vez que la menor de las hermanas salía por ella llevándose un susto similar - ¿Se puede saber que hacer aquí? –Alice frunció el ceño

-Hola a ti también hermanita, no pasa nada por el susto que me has metido – le respondió Alice visiblemente enfadada pasando por su lado esquivándola.

-¿Susto? ¿Y el que me he metido yo cuando he escuchado música estando sola? Podías al menos haber avisado de que venías.

-Lo he hecho. Te he mandado un mensaje a tu móvil y te he saludado al entrar, pero no me has respondido. ¿De nuevo acompañada por FItz? – Alice sonrió sin ningún ápice de enfado en su voz. Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sabía que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero ese era su pequeño mundo donde solo estaba ella.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-No hacía falta hoy en el hospital. Todo estaba al final muy tranquilo y prefirieron que fuese otro día. ¿Te apetece una noche de palomitas y cine?

-Eso siempre

**Hasta aqui el primer capitulo. Aunque tengo previsto actualizar solo los miercoles si veo que la historia gusta subiré algun que otro capitulo intermedio :)**

**Hasta el miercoles!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicas,**

**Siento la demora, pero Fan FIction no me dejaba publicar y no se porque, pero aqui estoy. Espero que os guste como va a continuar la historia.**

**Gracias todas por los review. EN mi perfil os iré dejando el tracklist del fic.**

**Hasta el miercoles**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2: CHICAS SOLTERAS (SiNGLE LADIES)**

(Canción: Single Ladies – Beyoncé)

Esme Cullen. Esa era la persona con la que le tocaría reunirse esa mañana. Se había acostado dándole vueltas a la cabeza, ya que su nombre le sonaba muchísimo y al no haberle concretado el trabajo exacto que quería hacer, había sembrado la semilla de la incertidumbre en ella.

A las seis de la mañana se había cansado de esperar y se sentó con su portátil en su pequeño despacho. Y ahí estaba, Esme Cullen, una de las mejores Chefs, no solo de Nueva York, sino también del país. En la foto que salía de ella le pareció una mujer preciosa, con unos rasgos muy dulces y cálidos. Y supo exactamente como sería esa persona y como tenía que comportarse con ella.

-Despierta a estas horas hermanita – ni siquiera había escuchado las escaleras cuando su hermana bajó por ellas. Estaba tan inmersa en su futuro posible proyecto que de nuevo había vuelto a desconectarse del mundo.

-No podía dormir, ya me conoces. Cuando me obsesiono por algo hasta que no llego al fondo no paro – Alice sonrió, conocía muy bien a su hermana.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¡Por favor dime que has conocido a un chico guapísimo y estas intentado saber algo más de él! – si las miradas matasen, Alice lo estaría en ese momento por como la miró Bella, y la pequeña Swan no pudo evitar reírse – Es broma, es broma. Ahora en serio ¿de qué se trata?

-Es sobre un posible futuro cliente. He quedado con ella dentro de una hora. Esme Cullen – Alice que pasaba por detrás de ella se detuvo a mirar la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver la imagen de la mujer.

-Es realmente guapa. Tiene unos ojos preciosos y parece joven. ¿Sabes para que quiera contratarte?

-No, aun no. Solo sé que quiere que nos veamos en un local y que es una de las mejores Chefs del país. Creo que muchas opciones no hay. Dos más dos – Alice asintió aunque Bella no pudo verla.

-¿Quieres café? – Escuchó la voz de Alice a lo lejos en un grito.

-Sí, que esté bien cargado

Ojeo su vestidor mientras escuchaba como la cafetera preparaba el negro líquido. Sabía que podía utilizar su estilo habitual de vestir y que no tendría que aparentar nada. Eligió unos pantalones de pitillo negros con una blusa blanca y su indiscutible chaqueta de piel y sus botas altas.

-¿Vas a ir así a la entrevista? – Alice no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el look de su hermana, no porque fuese extravagante o no estuviese acostumbrada a verla así, ya que era su estilo de siempre, pero cuando se trataba de una entrevista con un cliente solía sufrir una transformación y se convertía en toda una empresaria refinada.

-Sí, algo me dice que con este cliente puedo ser yo misma

-¿En la moto? – preguntó de nuevo Alice. Bella sonrió asintiendo y Alice negó imitándola. Era incorregible.

-¿Vendrá?

-Sabes que sí. Su secretaría me confirmó que estaría aquí a las ocho y media y aun faltan diez minutos para eso

-Lo sé. ¿Estás segura de que ella es la persona adecuada? – Esme volvió a asentir sonriendo. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que su marido le había hecho esa misma pregunta en tan solo veinticuatro horas. Demasiadas, pero él era así. Dueño de su propia empresa, todo un hombre de negocios, pero con una inseguridad propia de los hombres y por eso para esto había elegido a una mujer – Sabes que el dinero no es problema. No tienes porque elegir a un diseñador más barato, puedes escoger al que más te guste.

-Carlisle, cariño, quiero que sea ella. Eric me ha dado muy buenas referencias, dice que es muy innovadora, y que en unos años dejará atrás a los que hoy en día están en la cima

-Pero… - Esme calló a su marido posando un dedo en sus labios. Maldita inseguridad masculina. Siempre pensando que porque sea más caro va a resultar más bueno. El sonido de una moto tras ellos los hizo girarse. Esme sonrió y Carlisle frunció el ceño – ¿Es ella? – Esme asintió con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Carlisle se sentía contrariado. En su trabajo la imagen, el dinero y experiencia lo eran todo y esta chica que tenía delante no tenia cumplía ninguno de esos requisitos. Se sorprendió primeramente al saber que su mujer había elegido a una chica de tan solo veinticinco años para un proyecto tan serio y además nueva en el gremio aunque licenciada con honores en Columbia. Pero sin duda su mayor sorpresa la había tenido hacía tan solo unos segundos, al verla llegar en una moto, y no una cualquiera. En una de gran cilindrada, de la que estaba seguro que si la ponía en vertical era tres veces esa chica.

Esme se afianzó en sus convicciones. Por el trabajo de su marido estaba acostumbrada a mezclarse con gente superficial y snob, donde el dinero y la posición social lo eran todo. Ella venía de una familia humilde y se había criado con conceptos muy diferentes y por ello había llegado a ser reconocida en su gremio. Había aprendido muchas de sus, ahora delicatesen, pasando horas con su madre en la cocina y lo que menos necesitaba en su restaurante era la mano de otra persona que solo viese en su negocio un sitio donde plantar su sello y conseguir enriquecerse a su costa.

Bella no pudo evitar observar a la pareja que tenía delante de ella mientras aparcaba su moto y se despojaba de los guantes y el casco. La mujer, tal y como la había visto en la foto, era preciosa. Pelo color caramelo, ojos verdes, un cuerpo precioso y una elegancia propia de una mujer de su status. A su lado un hombre que parecía una pieza de un museo de cera cincelada a mano. Rubio, ojos claros, alto, y un cuerpo increíble pese a la edad que tenia. Sin duda una pareja envidiable.

-Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan, ustedes deben ser los señores Cullen – se presentó tendiéndoles la mano. La voz y la forma de hablar de Bella, sorprendió gratamente a Carlisle que respondió a su saludo tomándola suavemente de la mano.

-Soy Carlisle Cullen, encantado de conocerla – Esme a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el cambio que había dado su marido y supo en ese instante que esa chica a la que tanto había rehuido inicialmente se había ganado un peldaño en su escala.

-Yo soy Esme, encantada de conocerte – Bella se vio sorprendida cuando Esme se acercó dándole dos besos que la pillaron totalmente desprevenida. Carlisle no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de ambas mujeres.

-Perdona a mi mujer. A veces es demasiado efusiva – Esme se sonrojó y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír mas ampliamente. Sin duda alguna, una vez más, no se había equivocado – Ahora si me disculpáis, os dejo que habléis las mujeres. Yo tengo que ir a mi oficina, tengo una reunión a las nueve. Bella, encantado de conocerte.

-Igualmente Sr. Cullen – Carlisle besó suavemente los labios de su esposa y Bella no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el corazón al ver el amor que ese hombre había profesado al besar a su mujer y con el que esta le había respondido

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece el local? – Esme pese a la seguridad que podía aparentar estaba nerviosa y estaba apoyando su sueño en una chica de veinticinco años de la que necesitaba su ayuda y su consejo.

-Es perfecto para lo que quieres hacer. Será un restaurante muy exclusivo y a la vez tendrá un toque cálido, familiar. Yo habilitaría una pequeña zona para reservados, parejas, comidas de negocios, donde puedan tener algo más de intimidad y hablar libremente. Elegiría los tonos, rojos, negros y un pequeño pero sutil toque de blanco. Iluminación natural durante el día. Habrá que hacer una pequeña obra para abrir unos huecos en las paredes, e iluminación individual en las mesas aunque siempre habrá puntos de luz en el techo, pero muy tenue, no queremos que los camareros tengan ningún percance.

Esme sonreía y asentía maravillada ante las explicaciones que la chica que tenía ante ella le decía. Estaba totalmente impresionada y encantada con ella. Sin duda había sido todo un éxito elegirla y tendría que darle las gracias a Eric por recomendársela.

-¿El nombre? – Esme salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Bella algo más elevada.

-Perdona querida ¿Me decías?

-Sí, te preguntaba si sabías ya el nombre

-Sí, claro. Esme´s – Bella no pudo evitar sonreír

-Es perfecto – Esme sonrió más ampliamente – Es sencillo, fácil de recordar y con ese simple nombre lo dice todo. La personalidad del local y lo que se va a encontrar dentro.

-Me alegro de que te guste. Barajé varias posibilidades pero ninguna se adaptaba a mi forma de ser. Nombres demasiados largos y que no decían nada de mí.

-Bueno, yo creo que lo tengo todo para elaborar el presupuesto, las medidas, la idea, el nombre,… - Bella se sorprendió cuando al girarse se encontró a Esme negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía - ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno. Simplemente que no necesito presupuesto. Solo que te pongas en contacto con los chicos que se encargaran de hacer la obra para que le digas los cambios que necesitas que hagan.

-Pero… - Esme no la dejó acabar

-No necesito saber de antemano cuanto me costará porque estoy segura que merecerá la pena – Bella sonrió y sintió como su pecho se expandía – Toma – le dijo tendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta de visita – Esta es la empresa de construcción. Yo los llamaré y les diré que tú los vas a llamar para quedar con ellos y decirles lo que necesitas, el resto es cosa tuya. ¿Tendrás un diseño pronto?

-Si claro, en un par de días como mucho

-Genial, simplemente me gustaría verlo, solo por curiosidad. Soy muy impaciente y este ha sido mi sueño durante muchos años – Bella sonrió al verse reflejada en Esme, en cómo se sintió ella cuando empezó con su negocio, los nervios previos, las ganas de empezar.

-Te llamaré en cuanto lo tenga todo listo.

-Gracias Isabella

-Llámame Bella – le corrigió dulcemente

-Bien Bella, entonces dejemos lo de Sra. Cullen a un lado y llámame Esme.

-Por el nuevo proyecto

Habían pasado tres días de la reunión con Esme Cullen y esa misma mañana le había enviado un presentación del proyecto y Esme la había llamado totalmente encantada con lo que había visto, dando el sí definitivo al trabajo.

-Por el nuevo proyecto – se unieron Alice, Rose y Ángela al brindis, para después beber las cuatro de sus copas de champan. Habían salido a cenar para celebrarlo y ahora estaban en uno de sus locales favoritos dispuestas a seguir la celebración

-¿Pero de verdad te ha dado carta blanca? – Rose aun no podía creer lo que su amiga le había contado. Sabía de su talento, pero no pensaba que eso pudiese resultar posible

-En serio, me dijo solo que quería el proyecto por curiosidad, pero que lo dejaba en mis manos, que confiaba en mí.

-Increíble. ¿Y a través de quien me dijiste que venía?

-De Eric, el chico al que le decoramos la casa hace un par de meses.

-¿El tío que tenía un novio que estaba igual o más bueno aun que él? – las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír. Sin duda el vino de la cena y ahora el champan estaba haciendo mella

-Ese mismo

-¿Vosotras no tenéis otra forma de ver a los hombres que como un trozo de carne? – Las palabras de Alice hizo que las demás volvieran sus rostros hacia ella - ¿Qué pasa?

-En serio Alice, tú lo que necesitas es un tío que te tenga toda la noche contando del uno al sesenta y nueve, y cuando termine, todas esas tonterías del amor se te habrán olvidado – Bella y Ángela no pudieron evitar reírse aun mas fuerte a causa de la ocurrencia de la rubia. A Alice en cambio no le hicieron mucha gracia esas palabras. Ella era así. La única relación que había tenido terminó simplemente por incompatibilidades pero hoy en día seguían siendo amigos. Ella no había perdido su fe en el amor.

Entre las risas de las chicas el cambio de música les llamo la atención

-¿¡No…puede…ser! – gritó Rose al escuchar la melodía. Bella abrió desmesuradamente y paso la mirada entre Alice y Ángela – Chicas, no podemos dejar pasar nuestra canción.

-Pero yo no estoy soltera! – se quejó Ángela que se moría de vergüenza por bailar delante de tanta gente.

-Ninguna lo estábamos en la universidad

De repente tanto Alice como Ángela, se vieron arrastradas y el alcohol hizo lo demás. Empezaron tímidamente, marcando el ritmo con las caderas. Se sabían la coreografía a la perfección. La habían bailado decenas de veces en las fiestas de la universidad y había vuelto loco a más de un chico.

La gente a su alrededor, sobretodo los chicos fueron creando un circulo, dejándoles más espacio para moverse. Ellos las miraban embelesados. Eran cuatro chicas preciosas, en medio de una pista, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de Beyoncé. Las chicas, sobretodo las que tenía novio no las miraban igual de agradecidas.

El local ensordeció en aplausos cuando la canción terminó. Estaban tan desinhibidas que no se habían dando cuenta del espectáculo que habían dado.

-Necesito tomar algo para olvidar esto – Les dijo Ángela intentando escabullirse de la pista la primera.

-¡Camarero, cuatro chupitos de tequila! - gritó Rose

-Rose ¿te has fijado que al final de la barra hay un tío que no te ha quitado el ojo de encima desde que hemos llegado? – la aludida se giró para contemplarlo.

-¿Solo uno? – Dijo con cierto mohín de tristeza – Con uno no tengo ni para empezar – Cuando Rose observó bien al hombre no pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Sin duda alguna con ese tipo repasaría el Kamasutra del derecho y del revés


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicas,**

**Os traigo un capitulito extra. Despues de los problemas que ha habido con FF estas dos ultimas semanas, ahora que todo va bien os regalo un capitulo entre semana. **

**Espero que lo disfruteis. Gracias por los review!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

-Ángela, ¿te envió Fred las muestras para la mantelería del Restaurante?

-Si Bells, ahora mismo te lo llevo. Su secretaria estuvo aquí esta mañana

Hacía dos semanas que había aceptado el proyecto del restaurante y las obras estaban casi listas. Solo quedaba pintar y podría entrar ella para empezar a decorarlo. Se sorprendió mucho por la rapidez con la que toda la obra se había realizado, sobretodo porque habían cogido aquel local que aun tenia a la vista los ladrillos y ahora sin duda podía ver como su proyecto tomaba forma.

-¿Se puede? – Ángela sabía que no tenía que pedir permiso, sobretodo cuando la misma Bella la había llamado pero tenía esa costumbre. Bella asintió sin levantar la vista de los papeles – Estas son, me ha dicho que te ha enviado las muestras de la temporada que viene – Bella se sorprendió ante las palabras de Ángela. Eso significaba que sería totalmente exclusivo.

-Pero…

-Sí, dice que es una buena oportunidad para los dos

Bella sonrió más ampliamente. Aun faltaba demasiado para la presentación de los patrones de la siguiente temporada, sin duda alguna a la hora de catalogar la decoración de un restaurante, un detalle como ese le daría alguna estrella más.

-¿Qué te parecen?

-Me gusta este, con pequeños salvamanteles individuales en negro – le señaló Ángela.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – Bella siguió observando las muestras unos minutos mas mientras dibujaba aun más detalladamente en su cabeza el diseño cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza - ¿Hay algo programado para el resto del día? – Ángela la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No, nada. Rose se ha tomado hoy el día libre

-Bien pues llama a la Sra. Cullen y dile que nos vemos en… - Bella miró su reloj – media hora en el restaurante – Estaba tan emocionada por cómo estaba saliendo todo que se sentía con ganas de compartirlo con el resto del mundo y sin duda una cosa como esta, una oportunidad como la que Fred le había dado quería hacérsela saber a Esme y comprobar de paso si ella misma aprobaba el diseño que había elegido. Y aunque el local no estaba excesivamente lejos de su oficina, tenía que ir a casa para cambiar la moto por el coche. En ese aspecto era el único en el que la moto era menos práctica, para cargar las muestras.

-Dime Alice – no le hizo falta mirar la pantalla del teléfono cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Esa melodía solo la tenía para ella.

-Belli! – La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonó demasiado alegre y melosa y eso solo significaba una cosa.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?

-Joo, porque piensa que quiero pedirte algo si aun no te he dicho nada – la voz de Alice sonó infantil y Bella se la imaginó haciendo uno de sus pucheros. Esos que había aprendido pasando varios años rodeada de niños.

-Soy tu hermana mayor, te conozco y además me has llamado Belli, y eso solo lo haces cuando quieres pedirme algo – Bella sonrió orgullosa cuando escuchó a su hermana bufar. Lo sabía.

-Me conoces demasiado bien, eso no es justo

-Dime qué quieres Alice, tengo una mañana un poco ajetreada.

-Necesito que me dejes tu coche. Solo por la mañana, he tenido que dejar el mío en el taller, para la revisión y me han llamado del hospital para revisar un caso – A pesar de ser tan joven Alice se había graduado la primera de su clase en la universidad y era una de las mejor pediatras no solo por su conocimiento sino por su forma de tratar a sus pequeños pacientes.

-¿No podías haber avisado antes Alice?…- Bella esperó una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría. Su hermana era demasiado despistada y se la imaginó mordiéndose el labio buscando una buena excusa para soltarle -… Está bien Alice, coge el coche, pero déjalo con el depósito lleno.

-¡Gracias Belli! ¡Eres la mejor!

Cambio de planes, pensó Bella.

-Bella, he llamado a la señora Cullen, me ha dicho que estará allí en media hora

-Gracias Ang – Ángela no pudo evitar ver la cara de confusión de su jefa y amiga

-¿Pasa algo?

-Solo que tengo que llevarme las muestras en la moto y sabes que no me gusta nada

-¿Y el coche?

-Alice – Ángela rodó los ojos. Conocía muy bien también a la pequeña Swan y no sabía de que se extrañaba.

-¿Qué le ocurre esta vez?

-Se le había olvidado decirme que tenía que dejar su coche en el taller para la revisión y ahora le hace falta. La han llamado del hospital.

-Tranquila. Improvisaremos algo.

Aun recordaba el primer día que vio a Seth en la obra del restaurante. Había hablado por teléfono con él, y la gravedad de su voz le había erizado la piel. Pero cuando lo vio, cubierto de polvo de la obra, el mono atado en la cadera y una camiseta de tirantes que pretendía ser blanca, completamente pegada al cuerpo, tuvo que tragar en seco. No creía en el amor, pero no era ciega. Seth estaba realmente bueno y sin duda a él le podría dejar incluso que le hiciese un repaso privado. Además no podía evitar reírse con él cada vez que hablaban.

-¡Buenos días Seth! – le saludó alegremente. Sin duda hoy este hombre quería matarla de un infarto. A la indumentaria habitual de él hoy tenía que restarle la camiseta. Estaba a torso descubierto y su imaginación, aunque realmente buena, no le había hecho justicia.

-¡Buenos días preciosa! – ¡y esa boca! Pensó Bella. Cada vez que lo veía siempre la saludaba igual.

Seth la saludó sin ni siquiera girarse ya que estaba terminando de dar el último retoque a un enchufe que estaba mal puesto. Pero cuando lo hizo quiso morirse. Desde el primer día que vio a Bella quiso morirse. Derrochaba simpatía y amabilidad, era segura de sí misma en todo lo que hacía y además era preciosa y sensual. Esos ojos que daban un concepto nuevo a la palabra chocolate, su melena siempre suelta al viento y su forma de vestir marcando cada una de las curvas de su pequeño cuerpo… Seth tuvo que agitar ligeramente la cabeza para evitar tener un problema dentro de su mono de trabajo.

Pero es que en el día de hoy iba rompedora, dispuesta a provocarle un infarto al más sano de los humanos. Con esos vaqueros estrechos, las botas a la altura de las rodillas y la chaqueta de cuero roja.

-¿Cómo va eso? Dime que mañana podré meter a los pintores – la pregunta de los labios de Bella salió acompañado de un puchero. "Cada día me parezco más a mi hermana" pensó Bella. Seth no pudo evitar reírse al ver el infantil gesto.

-Estoy dándole los últimos retoques a la parte de fuera. En la cocina quedan un par de cosas, pero nada que levante polvo por lo que se podrán meter mañana ya si quieres – Bella se lanzó alegre a los brazos de Seth propinándole un abrazo, que este intento responder sin manchar mas a la chica y manteniendo fría la cabeza.

-Dios, lo siento no me había dado cuenta – le dijo Bella sacudiéndose la ropa que se había manchado ligeramente – Si es que soy un desastre. Me hace demasiada ilusión este proyecto.

-Tranquila – le respondió Seth que para nada se arrepentía de su gesto – Por cierto ¿y eso? – le dijo señalando su casco – déjame adivinar ¿una Vespa? – Bella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que se trataba de su casco y estaba hablando de su tesoro.

-Mi "Vespa" como tú le llamas – le dijo haciendo con las manos el gesto de las comillas - dejaría atrás a tu querido coche antes de que pudieras si quiera meter la primera – una risa detrás de ellos la hizo girarse.

No se había dado cuenta de que en el local había nadie más. Había entrado completamente eufórica para hablar con Seth y no había echado cuenta a los demás. Cuando se giró lo que vio no pudo más que dejarla sin reparación. Un chico, con una estatura muy parecida a la de Seth, de cabello rubio, unos penetrantes ojos azules, una sonrisa que le resultó muy familiar, vestido de uniforme, la miraba desde una improvisada mesa que había en la entrada.

-Perdona no te había visto – se disculpó Bella acercándose a él - ¿Tu eres?

-Jasper Cullen, el hijo de Esme – le respondió sonriente tendiéndole la mano que Bella aceptó orgullosa. Ahora entendía porque los rasgos del chico le sonaban tanto. Los ojos, la sonrisa, y el porte sin duda eran como el de su padre, pero tenía ese toque de dulzura que solo podría heredar de Esme. No pudo evitar fijarse en su ropa y en el escudo que había en el lado izquierdo sobre su corazón. Air-York-Line.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, la decoradora

-Lo sé, mi madre no ha dejado de hablar de ti en las últimas dos semanas – Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras, avergonzada. ¿Qué le habría dicho Esme de ella?

-Seguro que exageraba – le respondió Bella azorada.

-Creo que no exageraba para nada – Bella se quedó sin saber que decir por la forma en que Jasper le había dicho aquellas palabras, con un tono tremendamente sensual y clavando sus ojos en ella. Tras ellos Seth que observaba la escena no pudo evitar cerrar los puños. ¡Niño pijo! Pensó.

-Esto… bueno… veo que eres piloto – Bella intentó cambiar de tema apartando la miraba y retirándose un poco de él.

-Muy observadora y si, trabajo en una empresa de servicio privado

-Siento la tardanza – La voz de Esme sonó tras la espalda de Jasper arrancando una sonrisa de la boca de Bella, pero esta sin duda mucho mas cálida, mas familiar, porque eso es lo que Esme despertaba en ella. Sentía ese calor materno cuando la veía – Veo que ya os conocéis.

-En ello estábamos – le contesto Jasper clavando de nuevo sus ojos en Bella. Que intento evitar la mirada penetrante del chico – Bueno yo me voy ya.

-¿Esta noche trabajas cariño? – le preguntó Esme mientras hacía como la que le ponía el traje perfecto comprobando que estaba impoluto.

-Sí, tengo que llevar a no sé qué famoso a Los Ángeles para un partido de Los Lakers esta noche y después traerlo de vuelta, así que llegaré bastante tarde. ¿Te encargas tú de todo?

-Claro que si cariño, por eso no tienes ni de qué preocuparte. Sabes que para mí es un placer – Jasper le sonrió a su madre y dejo un suave beso en su mejilla – Ten mucho cuidado – le susurró cuando Esme lo atrajo a sus brazos.

-Tranquila mamá, siempre lo tengo – Esme miró una vez más, dulcemente a su hijo – Isabella, ha sido un placer conocerte – Bella se fijó como la mirada de Jasper había cambiado ligeramente de la que había tenido con tu madre, a la que tenia con ella y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Para mí también ha sido un placer Jasper.

Bella salió del local eufórica. Al final lo que esperaba que fuese una reunión sencilla en la que le iba a enseñar a Esme las muestras, se había convertido en una comida de mujeres de negocios, donde habían hablado de sus vidas, de sus carreras y de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Bella se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Esme y ella no eran tan diferentes y descubrió porque se sentía tan cómoda cuando estaban juntas.

Fuera, sobre su moto apoyado, se encontró a Seth, al que se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa al verla aparecer.

-Vaya, veo que has visto mi "Vespa" – le dijo con cierto tono cómico resaltando el nombre con el que el chico había llamado a su moto - ¿Te importa? – le preguntó cuando llegó a la altura de su moto.

-Mmmm… ¿qué pasa si no lo hago? – la voz de Seth se había vuelto algo mas ronca y seductora. Bella sonrió mientras observaba como los penetrantes ojos negros de Seth se clavaba en los suyos.

-Bueno, no fueron fabricadas para eso, pero mis preciosas botas podrían acabar pateando tu bonito culo – Seth sonrió más ampliamente al escuchar las palabras de Bella al darse cuenta que para ella, él tampoco había pasado desapercibido.

-Me quito de aquí si me llevas a casa, no me he traído mi coche - ¡mentira! Pensaron los dos a la vez. Seth porque sabía que había venido en su coche y Bella porque lo había visto aparcado calle abajo cuando llegaba en su moto. Pero el juego sería interesante y al menos así dejaría a un lado su aburrida y monótona vida y se divertiría aunque solo fuese un instante.

-Está bien. Te llevaré a casa

Nada pudo resultarle más sexy a Seth que ver a Bella subirse a ese enorme trozo de metal y manejarlo como si de una pluma se tratase. El no desaprovechó la oportunidad para pegarse bien a ella y agarrarla por la cintura con la simple excusa de que no llevaba casco y podría caerse. Pero todo estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

-Bien ya hemos llegado – Bella se quitó el casco y se giró para mira a Seth que seguía sobre la moto sin soltarla ni moverse un milímetro.

-No está nada mal. Jamás pensé que una chica pudiese llevar así una moto – Bella sonrió más ampliamente y sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando Seth se bajo de la moto y se quedó delante de ella a escasos centímetro de su cara. Seth sonrió más ampliamente al ver que no hizo nada por alejarse y cortó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba para besarla. No se lo pensó mucho. Quizás si lo hacía perdería su oportunidad.

-No quiero tener una relación con nadie – le dijo aun con su boca a escasos centímetros.

-¿Quién ha hablado de relación? Yo solo estoy probando el dulce – le contesto Seth de manera pícara y con la voz tomada por la excitación del momento. Esta vez fue Bella la que cortó la distancia y el beso fue algo más prolongado.

-Mmmm… dulce, delicioso – Seth sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Bella – Lastima que mañana tengas que irte andando.

Seth se quedó de piedra en su sitio. ¿Lo sabía? Entonces ¿Por qué lo había hecho? En esos segundos que él tardó en reaccionar, Bella se colocó el casco y salió de allí antes de seguir adelante y arrepentirse. ¿Estaba mal lo que había hecho? Su mente le decía que no pero su conciencia no paraba de preguntárselo. No quería volver a enamorarse y no quería una nueva relación. No confiaba en los hombres, pero ello no implicaba que no pudiera darse un capricho de vez en cuando, y Seth era uno muy dulce.

* * *

**Mas... el miercoles. Besitos!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicas, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero entre que fan fiction no va del todo bien y el caos que tengo en mi vida las ultimas semanas. No me acuerdo ni de publicar.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Besitos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

(Canción: Still loving you – Scorpions)

-Al final cualquier día la mato – murmuró Bella mientras abría la puerta de su casa. No era demasiado tarde y había llegado a casa de buen humor después de su pequeño juego con Seth. Pero con estas cosas no podía, tener que llegar a casa y tener como sonido de ambiente una canción romántica. ¿No había para su querida hermanita otra música que no fuese esa? Definitivamente no.

-Hola hermanita – Alice la sorprendió saliendo de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano - ¿Qué tal tu día? – Bella emitió un pequeño gruñido apenas inaudible de desacuerdo.

-Era perfecto hasta que he llegado a casa – Alice esbozó una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta del motivo de frustración de su hermana – ¿De verdad para ti no existe otra música que esta?

-Vamos hermanita, te estas haciendo una vieja protestona. No asocies todas las canciones con tu vida y disfruta de ella. ¿Dejarías de ver películas donde aparezcan accidentes de coches si tuvieses uno? – a veces la actitud de su hermana la sacaba de quicio.

-No digas tonterías Alice. Sabes bien porque lo digo – Alice sabía que todas esas canciones pertenecían al pasado de Bella en la vida de Alec y le traía demasiados recuerdos.

_-"Espero que está canción os haya gustado. Otro clásico y esta vez de la mano de Scorpions. Still Loving You. Unos anuncios y volvemos con más"_

-¡Lo que me faltaba! – protestó Bella a la vez que escuchaba la risita de su hermana detrás ella persiguiéndola - ¡Y tu no te rías, malvado duende! – por mucho que intentó enfadarse no lo consiguió. Hoy había tenido un día demasiado bueno como para fastidiarlo de esa manera.

-A riesgo de que me tires con un zapato… - empezó Alice mientras la seguía hasta su dormitorio - … ¿me dejas el coche esta noche?

-¿Y el tuyo? – le preguntó Bella sin ni siquiera girarse mientras se desvestía camino de su dormitorio

-Me ha dicho el mecánico que aun no estaba listo. Lo tendrán mañana por la mañana, pero esta noche tengo guardia y no tengo como ir – cuando Bella se giró para afrontar a su hermana vio dibujada en ella el mismo gesto que repetía desde que era pequeña y que la había acabado contagiando a ella, su tradicional puchero.

-Esta bien… pero lo necesito para mañana por la mañana, tengo un día completo y no me puedo mover en la moto – La reacción de Alice no se hizo esperar. Se enganchó a la espalda de su hermana en un abrazo.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? – Bella no pudo evitar sonreír sonoramente. Quería a su pequeña hermana con locura. Había estado siempre con ella, desde que lo recordaba, debido a su escasa diferencia de edad. Fue su primera amiga, y la mejor hasta ahora. Había estado con ella en los momentos más importante, tristes o felices. Incluso ahora, en la que ella sabía que era la etapa mas insoportable de su vida, la apoyaba y conseguía hacerla sonreír.

-Venga, vete antes de que me arrepienta y tengas que irte en taxi – Con un sonoro beso Alice soltó a su hermana mayor – pero recuerda. A las siete y media aquí.

Bella preparó su famoso ritual de cada día, su cena, su baño, su libro… bueno no, su libro no. A diferencia de las noches anteriores, esa noche Bella había dejado encendida la radio que su hermana había puesto. Con el paso de los minutos empezó a sentirse cómoda de nuevo, a recordar aquella música como la banda sonora de una vida completa, de recuerdos con su familia, con su hermana, con sus amigas. No solo como el recordatorio de una relación acabada.

Sonrió metida ya en la bañera cuando escuchó la nueva versión de Forever Young, que fue la banda de unos de los viajes que hizo con Alice, Rose y Ángela cuando decidieron escaparse a Las Vegas un fin de semana.

_-"Esta noche la estamos dedicando a los clásicos de nuestra vida. Esas canciones que nos han marcado un camino en la vida de todos y para rememorar esos recuerdo estamos aquí esta noche"_

Esa fue la primera vez que Bella se fijó en la voz del locutor de radio, y se sorprendió al descubrir que Alice tenía razón. La voz era sugerente, sensual, ronca y muy varonil. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de ese chico. Se sorprendió al ver como se relajaba. Como esa voz susurrante, concentrada en ella, provocaba que cada uno de sus músculos entrase en una calma total.

_-"Y ahora, para todos los que estáis escuchando, os dejo con otro tema. Para mí, uno de los mejores de la historia de uno de mis grupos favoritos. Espero que lo disfrutéis"_

Bella sonrió con los ojos aun cerrados cuando escucho las primeras notas de la que era una de sus canciones también favoritas. I don´t wanna miss a thing de Aerosmith. La voz de Steven Tyler entró por sus oídos con las primeras frases y cayó en un sueño profundo.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, el programa está funcionando bien, pero tío menuda paliza. ¿Mañana y noche? No podrás aguantar el ritmo

-¿Dudas de mí? – Jake sonrió ampliamente mirando a su compañero

-Vamos tío, vivo contigo, se lo que duermes y ¿pretendes convencerme de que vas a poder aguantar este ritmo? Venga ya

-Sabes que esto es solo de prueba. SI sale bien la noche, buscaran un sustituto para el de la mañana. No quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad. No he luchado tanto por lo que quiero, perdiendo mucho para seguir en un programa matinal – Jake se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras. Conocía bien la historia de Emmett y lo que había luchado para estar ahí.

-Lo siento tío. Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras. Aunque sea para darte de hostias para mantenerte despierto – Emmett miró a Jake con el ceño fruncido – Las audiencias van subiendo. Solo llevas unos días pero por lo que se ve, estas volviendo locas a tus fans y te siguen también de noche

-Vete a la mierda Jake!

-Contigo de la mano compañero, siempre, lo sabes.

Aunque en momentos como este odiaba a Jake, tenía mucho que agradecerle a ese cabeza hueca que tenía no solo como compañero de trabajo, sino como compañero de piso y mejor amigo.

Le ofreció su casa desde el primer momento cuando se conocieron en la emisora. Empezó solo como colaborador y ahora dos años después no solo tenía un programa propio sino que tenía dos.

-¿Siguiente canción?

Sintió un escalofrío que la hizo despertarse, de fondo, aun soñolienta pudo escuchar la suave melodía de Bed of Roses de Bon Jovi. Sonrió. Se iba a hacer fan al final de esta emisora por culpa de Alice. Cuando se removió, tembló al darse cuenta de lo fría que estaba el agua. Se había quedado tan profundamente dormida que el agua se le había helado.

Pese al frío que el agua le provocaba y que hizo que se tuviese que salir de la bañera rápido con riesgo de caerse, se sentía mas relajada que de costumbre. Recordaba haber soñado, aunque no sabía con qué. Solo sabía que aquel sueño había dejado en ella un estado de relajación impensable.

-¿¡Alice! ¿¡Se puede saber donde te has metido! – Estaba desesperada. Eran las ocho de la mañana y su hermana aun no había aparecido. Era su tercer mensaje en el contestador y se estaba desesperando. No podía llevarse esa mañana la moto. El día estaba nublado y tenía que salir de su despacho para ir al local de Esme.

Esperó pacientemente durante quince minutos más mientras miraba y remiraba su agenda con un café en la mano, apoyada sobre la encimera de su cocina mientras golpeaba el suelo con la punta de su zapato.

¡Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella! Siempre lo tenía todo controlado y hoy tenía que revisar como iba el pintado y llegaban los puntos de iluminación del techo y la modista iba a medir para hacer las cortinas. ¡Esto no podía pasarle a ella! Iba a matar a Alice. Era su hermana, sí, pero no podía jugársela de aquella forma.

Miró su reloj una vez más. Las nueve menos cuarto. Ya no le daría tiempo para pasar por la oficina, tendría que ir directamente para el local. Había quedado a las nueve y media allí con Esme y no le daba tiempo de recorrer media ciudad.

¡La iba a matar!

Llevaba tres horas en el local y no podía creerse el cambio que había dado todo en apenas tres semanas. Desde que entró en él por primera vez y estaba todo aun con los ladrillos hasta ahora que el olor de la pintura invadía sus fosas nasales. El electricista estaba terminando de colocar los puntos de luz y habían empezado a pintar la cocina. Seth estaba dando los últimos retoques a los baños y Esme se había pasado por allí y estaba eufórica con los cambios del local

-Mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para hacer lo que has hecho esta mañana – ni siquiera le dijo hola cuando vio en la pantalla de su móvil que se trataba del número del hospital donde trabajaba Alice.

-Lo siento Bells – La voz de Alice se notaba cansada y decaída sin ningún ápice de la alegría que siempre destilaba – A primera hora de la mañana, antes de irme ha venido una urgencia. Pensaba que terminaría antes. Lo siento – Bella notó en la voz de su hermana esa tristeza y olvidó todo el enfado que había acumulado en esas horas.

-¿Qué ha pasado Alice? – Le preguntó dejando a un lado la rabia que sentía hasta ese momento.

-Un niño de cinco años, de un accidente de tráfico. Aun no sabemos si pasará el post operatorio.

-No te preocupes por el coche. Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame ¿vale? Por ahora el coche no me hace falta. Llámame de acuerdo.

-Gracias Bells. Hasta luego.

-Adiós peque

En la garganta de Bella se formó un nudo después de terminar de hablar con su hermana. Había estado maldiciéndola sin saber, ni pensar que los motivos por los que no contestaban podían ser tan graves.

-¿Todo bien? – una voz en su espalda la hizo sobresaltarse. Seth

-Si, si, todo bien. Solo que a veces puedo ser muy egocéntrica y no me doy cuenta – la voz de Bella salió ahogada aun por el nudo formado en su garganta.

-¿Puedo preguntar que ha pasado?

-MI hermana me tenía que haber devuelto esta mañana el coche y no lo hizo y yo en vez de pensar que por su trabajo había surgido alguna complicación, me he pasado toda la mañana pensando mal de ella e ideando la forma de echarle la bronca cuando hablase con ella y resulta que había tenido una urgencia.

-No te tortures por eso Bella. A cualquiera le hubiese pasado. Es normal pensar así. Vamos te invito a comer. No es bueno inhalar tanta pintura. Está empezando a afectarte y te están llorando los ojos.

Ella misma no se había dado cuenta de la humedad de sus propios ojos hasta que Seth se lo dijo. Cuando lo miró una sonrisa calidad se dibujaba en su rostro. Sin decir más se seco la humedad de sus ojos y se dejó guiar por Seth hasta una hamburguesería cercana al local en la que había comido varias veces en las últimas semanas.

Estuvo tan sumergida en su trabajo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora que era. El electricista había terminado, los pintores habían dejado la cocina lista y solo quedaban Seth y ella en el local. Alice la había llamado una hora antes para decirle que el chico había pasado las primeras horas críticas y que se iba a casa a descansar, por si necesitaba el coche.

-¿Nos vamos ya o tienes previsto quedarte aquí a pasar la noche? – Bella se había dado cuenta que Seth llevaba casi una hora dando vueltas por el local sin hacer nada. Solo esperando a que ella terminara.

-Creo que por hoy está bien y además si sigues aquí acabaras por hacerle surcos al suelo de dar vueltas y no creo que a la señora Cullen le haga mucha gracia.

-No quería que te quedaras sola y no tenía nada que hacer – Bella pudo ver como a través del moreno de la piel del chico se reflejó un leve sonrojo.

Bella recogió sus papeles sin poder ocultar la sonrisa por el comportamiento de Seth. A veces podía ver como pese a lo grande que era el comportamiento tan infantil que podía tener.


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

(Canción: Knockin´ On heaven door – guns´n´roses)

-Dios mío hermanita, ¿se puede saber dónde vas así vestida? – Alice había irrumpido en el baño de su hermana, algo que se había convertido en una costumbre pese a que sabía que Bella odiaba que invadiesen de esa forma su intimidad - ¿una cita, quizás? – Cuando Bella la miró a través del espejo, la vio parpadear frecuentemente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Solo he quedado con un amigo para tomarnos unas cervezas, nada más. Ya lo conoces, te he hablado de él. Era el chico que le hizo la obra a la señora Cullen. Seth.

-Ya… solo un amigo… y por eso te vistes así, porque tu única intención es tomarte unas cervezas ¿verdad? – La ceja de Alice se había inclinado ligeramente en símbolo de incredulidad.

-Alice, por favor, es un amigo. Si, está increíblemente bueno y si me lo propusiese no dudaría en dar una alegría al cuerpo, pero no voy con esa intención. Además vamos en mi moto. Por lo visto le gusta que una mujer lo lleve – ese comentario lo hizo de manera inocente sin esperar para nada la respuesta que Alice le tenía preparada.

-No yo tampoco sé porque le gustará que una chica lo lleve en su moto – le respondió en tono irónico – quizás para tener su culo más cerca de él

-¡Alice! Dios de verdad, eres imposible. Es un amigo y si quiere tener mi culo en buen ángulo para no perderle la vista no se lo voy a negar, yo también lo haría con el suyo.

-¿Significa eso que tendré un nuevo cuñado pronto? No nos vendría mal tener un hombre en la casa, que arregle los grifos, cuelgue los cuadros y porque no decirlo, se pasee por la casa sin camiseta mostrando sus más que trabajados abdominales – Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y miraba incrédula a su hermana.

-¿Pero tú te estás oyendo enana? – Alice salió del mundo de fantasía en el que se había internado cuando escuchó la voz de Bella – Primero, Seth es un amigo, nada más, los dos tenemos muy claro que no queremos nada más. Segundo, no necesitó tener un hombre en mi vida para que me cuelgue un cuadro y si se me estropea un grifo llamo al fontanero y tercero, si quieres un tío que se pasee desnudo por la casa, ¡échate tu un novio!

-¡Aguafiestas! – Alice le echó la lengua a su hermana en un gesto de lo más infantil después de la reprimenda.

Tan puntual como siempre era, estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa de Seth, en la que recordaba cual era de cuando tuvo que llevarlo siguiendo su juego hacía tan solo unas semanas. El traje que había elegido para esa noche no era el más apropiado para montarse en una moto y menos conduciendo pero también era de las que pensaba que no por gustarle la velocidad tenía que renunciar a vestirse como a ella le gustaba. Que la ropa se adapte a la circunstancias. Y así lo hizo.

Escucho a su lado un silbido que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando se giró, el dueño de ese sonido la miraba con la boca abierta y ensimismado en ella. La reacción de ella no fue muy diferente. ¡Cuánto tenía ese niño escondido debajo de ese mono de obrero y las capas de polvo! Con pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, una camisa negra con los dos primero botones desabrochados, una chaqueta de cuero negra y un detalle que sorprendió a Bella en su atuendo. Un casco colgado de su brazo. Estaba irresistible. Moviéndose hacía ella con andares felinos, sin retirar su mirada de sus ojos.

-¿No se supone que esto era algo informal? Unas cervezas y poco más – le preguntó Seth con la voz ronca con un punto de suspicacia.

-Lo mismo tendría que preguntarte yo a ti – le respondió haciéndole un repaso con la mirada de arriba debajo de manera descarada para que Seth notase su escrutinio.

-¿Esto? – preguntó abriéndose la chaqueta. No espero la respuesta de Bella – es algo que utilizo cada día después de salir de trabajar. No pensarás que me paso el día con el mono y cubierto de restos de obra ¿verdad? – Seth vio como Bella se mordía ligeramente el labio en un nuevo escrutinio. Bella recordó las veces que lo había visto en mono y sin camiseta. Necesitaba una dosis urgente de sexo. - ¿y qué me dices de tí? ¿Me dirás que también te vistes así diariamente?

-¿Esto? – utilizó su misma pregunta señalándose su vestido. Seth asintió – un trapito que tenía tirado en el armario. De esos que utilizó en mi casa para limpiar y regar las plantas – "Ya me gustaría a mí verte regar las plantas con ese traje" pensó Seth. Los dos estaban jugando a un juego que les gustaba en demasía pero también sabía que a ese ritmo o salían de allí o acabarían en su casa antes de tiempo. Seth rió por la actitud de ella, que no distaba mucho de la suya misma.

-¿Nos vamos? - Bella asintió señalándole el asiento trasero y Seth negó con la cabeza

-¿Como que no? - El ceño de Bella se frunció. ¿Que pretendía?

-Déjame conducir a mi - Bella no pudo evitar romper en una carcajada sonora que hizo que ahora fuese Seth el que frunciese el ceño - ¿Que pasa no confías en mi?

-No le dejó mi moto a nadie Seth, ni a ti ni a nadie. Así que si quieres que vayamos a algún sitio, mas te vale ponerte el casco y subirte detrás o te dejo aquí y me tomo las cervezas yo solita - El ceño de Seth se frunció aun más pero no tenía otro remedio, era eso o nada y lo poco que conocía a Bella sabía lo cabezona que era.

Sin protestar más y ante la atenta mirada de Bella se subió en la parte trasera de la moto como ya lo había hecho la vez anterior pero esta vez mucho mas pegado a ella, mostrándole a Bella que sus intenciones con ella esa noche no eran tan inocentes como las de la última vez.

Bella tuvo que ahogar un gemido que salió de su garganta cuando sintió a Seth y una parte muy concreta de su anatomía muy cerca de ella y marcando territorio. Menuda nochecita les quedaba a los dos por delante.

-¿listo? - le preguntó a Seth una vez recuperó la voz y antes de bajarse la visera de su cascos. Seth asintió y sonrió victorioso cuando supo lo que había provocado en ella cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Bella tembló bajo su mano con su contacto.

-Venga ya, ¡me vas a decir que esto lo comes tu todos los días y que mantienes ese cuerpo así sin más! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! - Bella lo miró irónica. Llevaban cuatro cervezas y se habían comido una hamburguesa completa cada uno con su guarnición de patatas - ¡Vamos no me jodas! ¡Algo tienes que hacer para perderlo! - Bella negó divertida.

-Es mi metabolismo. Siempre he tenido esa suerte. Puedo comer lo que quiera, no engordo. Suerte que tiene una - Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza antes de seguir hablando - Aunque conozco un modo buenísimo de perder todas las calorías de esta hamburguesa - le dijo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos con todas las intenciones suscritas en cada palabra. Seth se removió incomodo en su asiento cuando sintió que sus vaqueros se volvían ligeramente estrechos. Aguantando la risa, al ver la reacción que había provocado en él se tomó el último sorbo de su vaso.

-¡Otra ronda por favor! - le pidió Seth con la voz aun ahogada al camarero para intentar refrescar al menos su garganta.

-No, yo no voy a beber mas, tengo que conducir. Para mí una coca-cola - Seth la miro incrédulo. No se esperaba esa reacción de Bella - ¿Qué? soy prudente

-Está bien. Dos coca-colas – le valdría cualquier cosa mientras estuviese fría.

-Venga, déjame llevarla hasta mi casa. Después toda tuya. Sabes que se conducirla. Ya te he contado que tuve una, sino ¿cómo te crees que tenía el casco? - Bella dudó por primera vez en toda la noche con las llaves en la mano. Nunca nadie antes había cogido su moto. Aunque también era cierto que nadie se la había pedido tampoco. Miro a los ojos de Seth que se había acercado a ella - Confía en mi, tendré cuidado - Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer, pero sin decirle nada le tendió las llaves poniéndoselas a su altura para que las viera. En el rostro de Seth se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal - Gracias - le dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible para Bella con la corta distancia que los separaba. Seth terminó de acortar esa distancia dándole un beso al que Bella respondió gustosa.

-Si le pasa algo a mi moto, te mato - Bella intentó que su voz sonase amenazante, pero más que eso, fue un susurro cargado de excitación. Seth sonrió. Ella no era la única que provocaba cosas en él, era reciproco. La imagen siguiente de Seth sobre su moto, en la parte delantera no supo porqué pero la excitó aun más de lo que ya estaba después de ese beso y no pudo evitar morderse el labio imaginándose esa moto no solo para ser conducida y con Seth también en ella.

-Vamos sube - Esta vez fue Seth el que la invitó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en esa posición y en cierta medida se sentía incomoda e insegura. Pasó sus manos agarrándose fuerte al cuerpo Seth que la acogió con gusto.

Pero sin duda esa noche no iba a ser del todo perfecta. No llevaban ni tres minutos en la carretera cuando ambos sintieron caer sobre las viseras de sus cascos las primeras gotas de una lluvia que era inminente. Seth aceleró el ritmo, pero era ya tarde, para cuando llegaron a su puerta, ambos estaban empapados.

-Me voy para casa, en estos días hablamos - le dijo Bella no muy convencida. Era imprudente coger la moto con ese tiempo y tampoco quería acabar la noche así pero tenía que salir de él.

-¿Estás loca? No voy a dejar que te vayas a casa con este tiempo. Cuando pare de llover te vas si quiere. Pero ahora pasa, nos estamos poniendo perdidos - Bella iba a protestar. "Para hacerme la dura" pensó ella misma pero la mirada que le lanzó Seth no dejó ni siquiera esa opción. Ese Seth no era el juguetón de hacia unos minutos, sino uno más responsable y que estaba mirando por el bien de ella.

-Pasa - Le ofreció él el paso en la puerta - Dame las cosas, las pondré aquí en la entrada - Bella le tendió su cascos y su chaqueta completamente empapados.

-Te lo voy a poner todo perdido de agua, tengo las botas muy mojadas – le dijo algo avergonzada.

-Tranquila, ya se recogerá todo. Acompáñame - En un gesto espontaneo, cogió a Bella de la mano y la guió por la casa hasta una puerta. El cuarto de Baño - Pasa y sécate. Creo que tengo algo de ropa para ti.

-Gracias. La verdad es que esto empieza a calar - se sinceró notando el frio que la ropa mojada le estaba provocando. Seth le sonrió cálidamente.

-En ese mueble tienes las toallas secas, yo vuelvo en unos minutos.

Cuando se quedó sola miró a su alrededor. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en el cuarto de baño. Tenía un diseño muy masculino. En tonos rojos con toques muy sutiles en negro, con una ducha enorme con columna de hidromasaje. Se fijó en los detalles y se dio cuenta que nada de eso se diseñaba en un plano de una casa básica. Seguramente había sido hecho por el mismo. Y se maravilló por el resultado.

-¿Aun así? – la voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó. Seth la miraba sonriente desde la puerta - ¿Te gusta? – Bella asintió sonriente. Seth la había descubierto observando todos los detalles de ese baño – Cuando compré el loft estaba hecho un desastre. Estuve semanas haciendo reformas y así quedó.

-Me gusta mucho el diseño. Es innovador. Lo demás no lo he visto. He entrado helada de frio y no me he fijado. Lo siento – reconoció avergonzada

-Tranquila. Ya tendrás tiempo de verla. Toma cámbiate. Espero que te esté bueno – Bella no pudo evitar fijarse que se trataba de ropa de mujer y frunció el ceño, entendía que no tenían nada, pero no iba a ponerse ropa de otro de sus ligues. Para Seth no pasó desapercibido el gesto de Bella y le sonrió – Es de mi hermana, Leah. Vive en California, pero a veces viene a visitarme y siempre se deja algo aquí – Bella se arrepintió en ese momento de sus pensamientos pero lo que no quería era estar en medio de una relación problemática o que hacía poco que había terminado – Te dejo cambiarte, yo también voy a hacerlo. Cuando termines puedes echar un vistazo a lo que quieras, estás en tu casa – Seth salió del baño no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y dedicarle una de sus sonrisas.

Bella se sintió abrumada con tanta atención por parte de Seth. Sus relaciones después de Alec se había centrado únicamente en citas esporádicas de una noche y porque Rose o Alice le insistían para acudir a citas a ciegas que no llegaban a nada.

Pero con él era diferente. Con él mantenía una relación de amigos y ahora también quedaban para tomarse unas copas sabiendo bien los dos donde querían que llegase esa cita.

Del exterior le llegaron unas notas de música que reconoció al instante (Knocking on heaven doors - Guns n roses), cuantas veces había escuchado esa canción y se le había puesto los pelos de punta con Axl, que hombre por dios! No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir nostalgia a la vez acordándose de su madre, enamorada en secreto de él. Salió del cuarto de baño una vez seca y cambiada, con su vestido mojado en la mano y fue cuando se fijó en la estancia. Era realmente llamativa. Constaba de un enorme salón con la cocina integrada y el baño del que acababa de salir. Se sobre si misma y descubrió que tenía un segundo nivel aunque no excesivamente alto con una escalera de seis peldaños. Ese detalle le gustó. Todo estaba abierto y conectado, sin puertas, excepto en el baño.

Se pensó alguno minutos si subir, con la mano apoyada en la barandilla, al fin y al cabo, esa era su habitación y se sentiría como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad, pero en cambio, el le había dicho que mirase lo que quisiera. Y tenía curiosidad por ver su habitación.

Subió las escaleras dubitativa, mientras veía aparecer ante sus ojos el dormitorio de él. Con una base muy parecida a la del resto de la casa. Se permitió recorrer la estancia vacía, contemplando cada detalle como buena diseñadora ¿Quién había hecho la decoración de esa casa?

Un ruido de una puerta tras ella la hizo girarse, pero sin duda su cuerpo no estaba preparado para esa visión. Seth salía del baño solo con un pantalón de chándal, el pelo mojado de haberse dado una ducha rápida y la camiseta en la mano.

Bella no pudo evitar morderse el labio, con semejante visión delante de ella

-Lo siento. Me dijiste que mirara lo que quisiera. No pude evitar subir – admitió visiblemente avergonzada pero sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de él – parece que aquí el niño tiene incluso buen gusto en la música, no me lo esperaba.

-Ya ves, soy toda una caja de sorpresas - Bella se mordió el labio sin perder de vista el cuerpo de Seth. Quería descubrir todas las sorpresas que guardaban ese impresionante cuerpo.

-¿te gusta? – Seth no había perdido de vista a Bella ni su escrutinio.

-Más de lo que te imaginas – Bella no necesito hablar fuerte y su voz se convirtió en un susurro por la escasa distancia. La sonrisa de Seth se amplió al escuchar esas palabras y no tardó en recortar la distancia para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos. Bella se dejó hacer y respondió gustosa a ese beso. Volvió a degustar ese sabor dulce que desprendía mezclado ahora con menta, seguramente del elixir bucal.

Seth no podía estar más encantado con esa situación. Tenía que reconocer que Bella le gustaba y mucho. La primera vez que la besó y le dijo que no quería ningún tipo de relación era verdad, en ese momento, después de su relación con Claire y de la traición del que era uno de sus mejores amigos, Quil, no quería nada con ninguna chica que no terminase al día siguiente cuando cada uno había tomado caminos diferentes.

Pero durante estas semanas había compartido con ella muchas horas de trabajo en el local y tenía que admitir que varios días se había entretenido y demorado su trabajo para quedarse más tiempo con ella. En ese momento, quería con Bella algo más que una simple noche.

En una suave caricia llevó su mano a la parte trasera de cuello de ella para afianzar más ese beso. Era un beso deseado, intenso pero a la vez suave. Se separó de ella unos milímetros para respirar pero paso sus labios a su cuello, mientras a su oído llegaban los suaves jadeos que a Bella le provocaban sus caricias.

Aquello era mejor de lo que había soñado. Seth podía hacerle creer que aquello era más que una noche de sexo con un amigo. La estaba haciendo sentirse cómoda y deseada. Llevó sus manos al torso desnudo de él, lo que provocó un jadeo involuntario de Seth en el cuello de ella, una mezcla entre el placer del roce y el escalofrío por la temperatura de las manos de ella.

-Lo siento. Tengo las manos muy frías

-No te preocupes, yo tengo calor suficiente por los dos – le susurró con la voz ronca. Cogió las manos de Bella entre las suyas y las volvió a poner donde estaba, sobre su estomago. Bella sonrió. La piel de Seth era suave, con sus abdominales perfectamente dibujados.

Las manos de él se fueron a buscar el filo de la camiseta de ella mientras la guiaba hasta su cama sin perderla de vista. Mientras desprendía la camiseta de su cuerpo, rozó su torso. El contacto provocó un escalofrío en ella. No esperaba que Seth tuviese las manos tan suaves. Normalmente los chicos con su mismo trabajo solían tenerla muy dañadas pero ese tacto era un placer para los sentidos.

Perdió sus manos en su espalda, mientras la de él se perdían en la de ella buscando ofuscado la apertura del sujetador. Bella no pudo evitar reírse sobre su pecho.

-¿Que te hace tanta gracia? Esto pensando en dejarte sin él, aunque sería una pena porque es precioso.

-Me rio porque el cierre esta por delante – las palabras de Bella salieron entre besos robados por la boca de él.

Esa noche Seth recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo y la llevo a tocar con los dedos la puerta del paraíso, pero también hizo que en su cabeza se sembrara la sombra de la duda. ¿Por qué la había tratado Seth como si aquello fuese algo más que sexo entre amigos? Con su mano sobre la cintura de ella y después de una de las mejores noches de su vida, en la cabeza de él solo volaban ideas que lo ayudaran a derribar los muros que rodeaban el corazón de Bella


End file.
